


Touch Me

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: NCity in the House [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, Just Friends, M/M, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), SuperM - Freeform, They're not in a relationship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: Mark's feeling lonely and sorry for himself. He's never considered the thought of being with anyone; there were too many excuses to chose from. Maybe, just maybe, he could set all the excuses aside?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCity in the House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809166
Kudos: 82





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I haven't been sleeping very well and I guess this is the result.

Super M was deep into their U.S. tour and there was scarcely any room to breathe. Mark flopped into his hotel room bed, grateful for a moment of stillness and a soft surface to lay on. Taeyong was already in the shower. He knew that he had a video call scheduled with Johnny, and Mark would rather not be here for it. Hearing Johnny’s voice made his gut twist in an unpleasant way. His Omega side whimpered at the sound of Johnny paying attention to someone else. 

Pushing off the bed, Mark shoved his feet back into his shoes and left the room, typing out a quick note to Taeyong as he left their shared room. He stopped a few doors down in front of Lucas’ room. The door opened a few seconds after he knocked, revealing a shirtless Lucas and a semi-dark room.

“Oh, am I interrupting?” Mark took a step back. 

“Nah, Ten, Taemin, and I were just watching TV.” Lucas opened the door a little wider, wordlessly inviting Mark inside. Mark stepped into the dim room, toeing his shoes off at the door out of habit. Ten and Taemin were in one of the beds. Ten was laying half on top of Taemin, his head tucked into the crook of Taemin’s neck. The even rise and fall of his back indicated that he was already asleep.

“Want to join?” asked Taemin quietly, opening up his arm to Mark. Mark blushed and shook his head.

“You can share a bed with me,” said Lucas as he flopped back onto the unoccupied bed. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“It’s not proper this time.” The words left Mark’s mouth before he could stop them. Luca rolled his eyes.

“Mark-ssi,” he tsked, “we’ve known each other a long time. And we’re chaperoned.” He jerked his head to indicate Taemin. Taemin gave Mark a reassuring smile. Mark crawled into the bed next to Lucas. The dim lighting in the room combined with the soft background noise of the television along with Lucas’ warm scent so close to him lulled Mark into sleep before his head could touch the pillow.

***

When Mark awoke, the first thing that registered was he was warm all over. Not only was he warm, but he was lying on something extremely warm. He tried to sit up only to find some kind of weight holding him down. He struggled to open his eyes. When he finally blinked the blurriness away, he saw the TV and lights had been turned off. The warm thing he was lying on was Lucas. Lucas’ arms were wrapped around him, holding him on his chest. Mark pushed up from his chest, breaking Lucas’ hold on him. Lucas grunted, but let him go. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash some of the grunge of the day off. 

In the shower, Mark scrubbed underneath the warm spray, trying not to think about the warmth he had just left. He rubbed hard to try and erase Lucas’ scent from him; it was causing a tightening in his lower gut that he didn’t want to think about. 

The door opened and closed, letting in a short blast of cool air. Lucas’ scent filled the air.

“I’m in here!” said Mark louder than he had meant to.

“I’m just brushing my teeth and washing my face,” said Lucas. “I’ll be in and out fast.”

Mark hugged himself and stepped back under the spray to wait out Lucas. He leaned against the wall for support, letting his head thump slightly against it. Lucas’ scent surrounded him in the steamy shower, recoating his freshly scrubbed skin and causing the twist in his gut to worsen. He tried breathing through his mouth, but the scent crawled down his throat and choked him. 

“Dude, do you take blockers or anything?” Mark asked rudely. The teeth brushing noise stopped.

“Why.”

“Your scent...it’s pretty overpowering, dude.” Mark tried not to choke on the air. 

Lucas spit into the sink and finished brushing his teeth before answering. “I take suppressants for my rut, which also help suppress my scent.”

“Maybe it’s just the heat and steam.” Mark shivered despite being under the warm water. 

“Maybe.” Lucas washed his face quickly. “I’m leaving.” Another burst of cool air fluttered the shower curtain. Mark rescrubbed himself and left the shower. Lucas had left him a change of clothes on the sink counter. He contemplated putting his clothes back on, but the thought of putting his stale clothes back on made him almost gag. With a sigh, he pulled on Lucas’ larger sweatpants and tshirt, rolling up the legs so they wouldn’t drag on the floor. He brushed his teeth with someone’s toothbrush and splashed cold water on his face before leaving the bathroom. 

Lucas was lying in bed scrolling through his phone. Ten and Taemin were asleep tangled around each other. Mark wordlessly crawled back into bed with Lucas. He fiddled with the edge of the pillowcase before sitting up.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Lucas glanced at him. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” admitted Mark. He slumped back down on the pillows and stared at the muted TV. “I feel funny whenever Taeyong mentions Johnny. And just now….it’s like my body wants to reject any Alpha that’s not him.”

“You and Johnny have a history?”

“It was just one time.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He rolled over so he couldn’t see Lucas’ face.

“Mark…..”  
“Can you just forget I said anything.” Mark turned his face into the pillow. 

Lucas sighed. He set his phone down on the bedside table and rolled over towards Mark. He pulled Mark close to him, nosing along his neck till he found his scent gland. Mark gasped as Lucas licked it.

“Wh...wh...what are you doing?” Lucas could feel Mark’s heartbeat speed up.

“Have you ever been with someone else?” asked Lucas softly. He scraped his teeth over Mark’s scent gland. Mark’s scent spiked and his body pushed back against Lucas’ in a mild form of submission. Lucas rolled him over onto his back, pinning him lightly to the bed. He covered Mark’s body with his own and continued to kiss and lick Mark’s neck. Mark gave little quiet gasps, hands clenching and unclenching, legs moving restlessly as he tried to find some purchase against Lucas. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted them.

Lucas signed at the base of Mark’s throat and got off the bed to go answer the door.

Taeyong was standing in the doorway, looking more than tired and ready to drop. He wordlessly stepped around Lucas and flopped onto the bed. Mark lay stunned, staring at Taeyong as he burrowed himself into the bed, and then eyes flitted to Lucas, who still stood in the doorway. Lucas jerked his head. Mark wordlessly got out of the bed and walked to the door. He stopped to grab his shoes, then followed Lucas down the hallway back to his and Taeyong’s room. 

They were silent as they entered the room. Mark dropped his shoes next to his suitcase and turned to Lucas. He suddenly launched himself at the larger Alpha, slotting their lips together almost too forcefully. 

Lucas kissed him back and held him close. He walked them backwards to the nearest bed, lifting Mark up just enough so his toes dragged on the floor. He tipped Mark carefully backwards and let him drop the last couple of inches. He loomed above Mark, staring for a moment at his flushed cheeks and the way his pupils were blown open, before he pulled off his t-shirt and took off his sweatpants. He crawled up the bed, caging Mark in and capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Mark broke off the kiss. “Are we…..”

“What do you want to do?” Lucas worked his way down Mark’s neck. 

“You’re already naked,” breathed Mark as Lucas pulled down his shirt to bite his collarbone.

“I can put my clothes back on.” One of his large hands snaked underneath Mark’s shirt. 

“N...no.” Mark twitched as Lucas raked his fingernails lightly over his stomach.

Lucas pushed Mark’s tshirt up and slid down further so he could start kissing and biting across his chest. Mark pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. He dug his fingers into Lucas’ hair, tugging on his locs to pull him back up to kiss. They made out for a few minutes before Lucas pulled away.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, running a hand through Mark’s hair. 

“Touch me.” Mark took Lucas’ hand and guided it down his body to the tops of his pants. He pushed his hand underneath the waistband and kept pushing until they reached his hole. Mark let go and pulled his hand out. Lucas rubbed two fingers up and down, pressing against Mark. He slipped a finger inside when he felt him getting wet. Mark tugged on the back of his neck, arching up to press against Lucas. 

“Ever touched yourself like this?” Lucas pulled on Mark’s bottom lip. 

“Mmmm.” Mark wrapped his arms around Lucas. He spread his legs a little wider as Lucas slipped a second finger inside. “Sometimes…..not alone.”

Lucas grinned against his cheek. “Who would’ve guessed that you’d be a pervert.” 

“Nnnnnnn!” Mark’s fingernails dug into Lucas’ back as Lucas started massaging a certain spot inside. Lucas kissed back down Mark’s neck to bite him where it would be hidden under a shirt. The action seemed to snap something inside of Mark; with a loud gasp, he came. 

Lucas continued to press on the spot inside of Mark until Mark grabbed him through his sweatpants and stopped him. He pulled his hand out of Mark’s pants and casually sucked his fingers clean. He rolled off of Mark, but still held him close.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he breathed deep the smell of an aroused and sated Omega. 

“ ‘m good,” mumbled Mark. His hand slid down Lucas’ body to his dick. “How are you?” He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it a few times. Lucas kissed his forehead, then tilted his head up so he could kiss his lips. Mark pushed gently against Lucas, forcing him to lay back with Mark on top. He continued to jerk off Lucas as he began his own descent down Lucas’ neck and chest, kissing and biting before ending where the tip of his dick rested on his stomach. He didn’t put too much thought into his next actions. 

Lucas gasped as Mark’s mouth closed around him. He gripped the sheets hard, twisting them as Mark’s teeth lightly scraped up his shaft. His hips twitched as Mark retreated to just sucking at the head. He looked down in time to watch Mark swirl his tongue around the head before licking across the slit. He let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes closed, just feeling what Mark was doing. He suddenly reached down and gripped Mark by the hair. He pulled him off of him. Mark looked at him, mouth hanging up slightly; a small line of drool hung off of his bottom lip.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep going,” said Lucas with a slight growl in his voice. Mark swallowed. Blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

“Ever had someone come in your mouth?” Mark shook his head. “Do you want to?” Mark stared at him with large doe eyes. Heavy silence passed in seconds between them. Lucas slowly pushed Mark’s head back down towards his dick. Mark went willingly. He kept eye contact as he opened his mouth back around Lucas and sucked his way down. Lucas let his head fall back with a soft “fuuuuuck,” hand still in Mark’s hair. He suddenly gripped his hair tighter and began moving Mark’s head up and down faster and faster until…..

Mark pulled off when Lucas released his hold. He coughed as discreetly as possible while rubbing his throat.

Lucas sat up quickly. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned. 

“No.” Mark swallowed. “It feels like something’s stuck in my throat.”

“I’ll get you something to drink.” Lucas rolled out of the bed and found his pants quickly.

“Just water please.” Mark coughed again. In the few minutes that Lucas was gone, Mark cleaned himself up and put his own clothes back on. He had just turned on the TV and was flipping through channels when Lucas came back into the room holding two cold water bottles.

“Fresh from the front desk.” He smiled as he slid into bed with Mark, handing him one of the bottles. Mark drank half of it before setting it aside. The silence in the room was filled with the low noise from the TV.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” asked Lucas finally. 

Mark didn’t answer. 

He rolled over towards Lucas, laying half on top of him, eyes trained on the TV. Lucas wrapped his arms around Mark and slid them down the bed so that they were laying down comfortably.

“Goodnight, Mark,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of Mark’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is technically a SuperM fanfic, but for the sake of continuity I added it to the NCT series. Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments please <3


End file.
